Caméra cachée
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: La technologie de nos jours permet beaucoup de choses et son utilisation peut avoir des conséquences. Et Akashi va découvrir Furihata comme personne ne l'a jamais vu.
1. Caméra cachée

Coucou :)

Voici un autre OS sur Akashi et Furihata bien que notre chihuahua soit le privilégié dans cette histoire avec un tout nouveau personnage: Murasame, le chat de Kouki.

* * *

Les élèves japonais étaient en vacance. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se relaxer un peu avant de reprendre les révisions en vue des prochains examens. Les professeurs, pour rappeler à leur élève qu'il faut travailler pour réussir, n'avaient aucun scrupule à les assommer sous une tonne de devoir à faire.

Furihata Kouki, lycéen, avait décidé de prendre de l'avance tout comme son ami et coéquipier de basket, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tous les deux ayant une moyenne tournant dans les alentours de onze sur vingt, ils avaient décidés de miser sur une méthode longue mais efficace. Seulement, Kuroko avait été invité avec ses anciens coéquipiers chez leur ancien capitaine : Akashi Seijuro . Bien que cela avait largement chamboulé les projets des deux amis, le bleuté avait proposé qu'ils se correspondent et travaillent via webcam. Furihata avait tout d'abord refusé, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas déranger ses retrouvailles avec ses amis et il ne l'avouerait jamais directement mais il ne voulait surtout pas avoir des représailles de la part du capitaine de Rakuzan. Avoir à faire à lui deux fois dans sa vie lui était amplement suffisant et il n'avait aucunement l'intention qu'une nouvelle rencontre se fasse s'il pouvait l'en empêcher.

Mais le brun avait finit par céder, son ami lui rappelant qu'à moins qu'un évènement important se produise, ils devaient s'en tenir à ce qu'ils avaient prévus, c'est-à-dire réviser.

Le numéro 12 appréhendait la réaction des membres de la Génération des Miracles. Il lui avait semblé que le joueur fantôme, c'est ainsi qu'était surnommé Tetsuya, avait une importance cruciale pour ces garçons peu ordinaires. Le fait que Kuroko préfère passer son temps à réviser avec un minable comme lui qu'avec eux, pouvait les mettre en colère et s'ils décidaient de se venger, que ferait-il ? Contre toute attente, Akashi avait accepté sans faire la moindre histoire. Il avait même donné son soutien et avait proposé son aide si jamais ils ne comprenaient pas quelque chose.

Il avait remarqué depuis la finale de la Winter Cup que quelque chose avait changé en Akashi. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il délirait mais certaines choses avaient finies par lui donner raison. Mais en même temps, il soupçonnait que l'intention était principalement d'aider Kuroko et non lui, pauvre chihuahua qui d'ailleurs est un surnom donné par Aomine Daiki en personne.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les deux lycéens de Seirin se parlaient et travaillaient en direct via la webcam. Si au début cela avait été difficile, ils avaient bien avancé dans leurs révisions et ils pourraient même revoir une seconde fois tous les cours avec un peu de chance. Akashi était parfois intervenu pour expliquer telle ou telle chose. Furihata avait été impressionné. Il était conscient que le rouquin avait de bonnes facultés intellectuelles mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à un tel point. Il connaissait tant de choses et d'après Kuroko, il savait également faire beaucoup de choses. Il avait entendu qu'il savait monté à cheval, qu'il savait cuisiné, jouer du violon, peindre et bien entendu jouer au basket. Lui il savait dessiné des mangas et se faire cuire un plat mangeable.

Concernant les autres membres de la Génération des miracles, ils étaient tous des prodiges et Kouki les respectaient beaucoup mais ils avaient quelque chose en moins par rapport à Akashi. Akashi avait été leur capitaine, il avait appris que même Murasarakibara n'avait pas réussi à le battre ni même Midorima. La seule personne qui aurait pu le battre était Aomine et encore, rien n'était sûr. Le capitaine avait une emprise quasi-totale sur ses anciens coéquipiers. Et enfin, il avait un charisme que les autres n'avaient pas, même Kise qui pourtant était un mannequin.

Aujourd'hui, Furihata avait travaillé avec Kuroko en début d'après-midi. Mais cette fois-ci, les révisions s'étaient moins bien passé en raison d'une fatigue évidente chez Kuroko et du bruit que faisaient les autres garçons. Ils avaient été moins efficaces dans la quantité mais au moins, ils étaient parvenus à avancer un peu.

Après les révisions, Kouki était allé jouer au basket de rue avec ses amis. Il avait mangé avec eux dans un fast-food et il était rentré le soir. Il s'était directement dirigé dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain. Il y était resté une bonne dizaine de minute, jouant avec la mousse et laissant son esprit divagué. Jugeant qu'il était temps de sortir, il se rinça et sorti de la baignoire. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il était vêtu de son pyjama où un ballon de basket était représenté. Il entra dans sa chambre où une douce luminosité régnait. Il alluma son ordinateur qui s'était mis en veille quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il ne vit personne dans un premier temps mais cela ne l'affola pas puisque une petite boule de poil fit rapidement son apparition et grimpa sans autorisation sur le lit du jeune homme. Son chat, Murasame, était réellement têtu et caractériel. Néanmoins, il aimait la compagnie et aimait se mettre près de Kouki le soir. Cependant, il avait une très mauvaise habitude : il aimait également mettre le bazar dans les affaires de de son maitre ou s'assoir sur celle-ci. Et là, c'était effectivement ce qu'il faisait. Furihata avait posé ses feuilles de révisions sur son lit et Murasame avait élu le tas de feuille comme étant son nouveau lit. Savant les manies de son chat, le brun se leva et essaya de faire déguerpir l'animal. Si celui-ci avait un visage humain, on aurait clairement dit qu'il avait une expression dite blasée. Il n'avait que faire de ce que son humain voulait et à vrai dire, le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens était marrant. Dans un premier temps, Kouki avait essayé de tirer les feuilles, mais l'air de rien, le félin faisait un beau poids et ne se priver pas de faire en sorte d'être encore plus lourd. Ensuite, il avait tenté d'attraper Murasame mais lui, ne l'attendait pas de cette oreille. Alors, il lui donna un coup de patte à chaque fois allant même jusqu'à se battre avec son maitre. Du coup, dans la chambre, il y avait deux voix qui s'élevaient : Kouki qui s'énervait contre son chat et Murasame qui miaulait d'une manière surement faussement colérique contre son maitre.

Si Kouki était connu pour être un garçon doux, sensible et peureux, il n'en était rien dans la scène qui se déroulait dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il avait peur d'Akashi mais pas de Murasame. Finalement, il avait attrapé sa petite bouteille d'eau et arrosa le félin qui déguerpi rapidement comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne. Bien entendu, au passage, il avait fait en sorte d'envoyé valser les feuilles avant de partir.

Kouki poussa un grand soupire. Il avait enfin réussit à venir à bout de son chat diabolique. Il était fier de lui.

« Eh bien, c'est une drôle de façon de se détendre le soir. »

Kouki sursauta et se retourna en direction de sa porte. Elle était toujours entrouverte mais personne n'était là. Il se questionnait, il n'était pas fou tout de même, il avait bien entendu une voix ? Alors d'où venait-elle ? Un soupir se fit entendre avant qu'une voix ne l'élève à nouveau.

« Ta webcam était allumée, j'ai pensé que tu voulais parler à Tetsuya mais quand j'ai vu que tu te battais avec ce qui semble être ton chat, j'avoue avoir eu envie de voir qui gagnerait.

\- A-akashi-kun ? »

Kouki se rapprocha de son ordinateur. Il n'y croyait pas, il venait de se donner en spectacle devant ce garçon parfait et terrifiant.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi ma webcam fonctionne toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème … Furihata-kun. Tu as eu de la chance, au début, je voulais dire à mes camarades de venir regarder mais bon, s'ils avaient fait du bruit, cela t'aurait alerté.

\- C'est assez embarrassant alors je vous en suis reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir fait. J'aurais préféré que vous voyiez autre chose de moi que cette scène. »

Un petit silence s'installa. Kouki se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de formuler sa phrase d'une autre manière.

« Vraiment ? Et quoi par exemple ? demanda Akashi avec un ton que Furihata ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Ben… je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de moins ridicule.

\- Je pense que tu aurais pu être dans une situation plus délicate que celle-ci. Qui sait ce qu'une webcam peut transmettre comme image si nous ne faisons pas attention.

\- Oui vous avez raison.

\- Je sais. Je suis ravi que tu l'aie compris aussi vite. C'est prometteur. »

Par réflexe, Kouki gonfla ses joues comme pour bouder. C'est une réaction qu'il aimait prendre devant sa mère ou sa sœur, mais sans le vouloir il l'avait fait devant le rouquin qui fut tout d'abord très surpris. Pourquoi ce garçon gonflait-il ses joues comme un enfant ? Il avait déjà vu Momoi faire ce genre de chose, mais il trouvait cela exaspérant. Alors que là, il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il trouvait ça enfantin et mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille. Pour le coup, Seijuro échappa un petit ricanement qui étonna Kouki à son tour. Cela le fit sourire. Étrangement, il se sentait bien.

« AKASHI ! »

Furihata reconnu la voix d'Aomine Daiki. L'appel fit encore une fois soupirer le capitaine avant qu'il ne réponde :

« J'arrive. »

Il reposa ses yeux sur l'écran où apparaissait encore Kouki.

« Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te laisser.

\- D'a-d'accord. Bonne nuit Akashi-kun.

\- Bonne nuit, Kouki. »

La liaison fut coupée. Kouki avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas s'il y aurait un lendemain à cette conversation mais il avait été heureux. Finalement, il éteignit son ordinateur et alla directement se coucher. Demain, il allait encore réviser avec Kuroko et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait voir Akashi.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais bien faire un OS où Akashi et Murasame serait seuls. Ça risque de donner lol


	2. Murasame: contrarié

Hello à tous (bien que je pense qu'il s'agit surtout de toutes, m'enfin), me voici avec un nouvel écrit. Alors comme l'idée d'une suite avec Murasame, le chat terrible de Kouki avait été très bien accueillie j'ai décidé d'en faire une petite. Bien entendu, il s'agit ici d'un recueil de petits écrits qui viendront raconter les aventures de ce félin, de Kouki et de ses amis.

Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier "Shizu" qui est celle qui corrige tous mes écrits :)

Me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro, fils unique d'Akashi Masaomi, était ami avec Furihata Kouki. Il est inutile de raconter comment ils se sont rencontrés, tout le monde le sait. Mais en revanche, leur amitié avait commencé de la manière la plus naturelle du monde. C'était à l'anniversaire de Kuroko, ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient sympathisé. Néanmoins, il avait fallu du temps pour que Kouki cesse de craindre le rouge.

Afin qu'Akashi puisse venir à Tokyo, Furihata lui avait proposé de venir dormir chez lui. Il y avait une chambre d'ami et ses parents avaient déjà eu le privilège de rencontrer le capitaine de Rakuzan. Très peu de personnes connaissaient « l'amour » qu'il pouvait porter aux chevaux mais aussi aux chats. Bien qu'il aimait globalement tous les animaux.

Il se rappela qu'un jour, alors qu'il avait invité tous ses coéquipiers, il avait eu l'occasion de voir Kouki à son insu. Kuroko avait dû oublier d'éteindre la web cam et voilà qu'il avait assisté à une bataille féroce entre le petit brun et son chat nommé Murasame. Depuis, il en avait entendu des histoires à propos de ce félin au caractère difficile. Si bien qu'il avait en quelque sorte hâte de le rencontrer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Furihata, Akashi avait observé la maison. Normale, petite mais néanmoins très chaleureuse. L'intérieur était très coquet. Comme lui avait indiqué le brun, il laissa sa valise à l'entrée alors que son hôte se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Mais avant de l'atteindre, son regard tomba sur la gamelle de son chat qui était encore pleine.

Le rouge alla le rejoindre.

« Il n'est pas ici ? » demanda-t-il au propriétaire de l'animal.

« Ben normalement si. Mais bon, on a changé de marque pour en prendre une moins chère. Si ça se trouve, il n'aime pas »

« Il mangera quand il aura faim »

« C'est bien mal le connaître. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

Kouki regarda dans la cuisine mais tout était en ordre. Il se demandait vraiment où pouvait se trouver ce foutu chat.

« Il doit sûrement dormir dans ma chambre »

Les deux amis montèrent les escaliers. Sachant que le capitaine venait, Kouki avait été dans l'obligation de ranger sa chambre. Non seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir la honte devant son ami mais sa mère également. Tout en discutant, il ouvrit la porte. Nulle trace du félin.

« Il doit être dehors »

Les yeux d'Akashi s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait sur le lit de Kouki.

« Kouki, je crois que Murasame t'a laissé un message »

« Un message ? Lequel ? »

« Regardes sur ton lit »

Kouki fut à deux doigts de crier d'horreur quand il vit une souris morte sur son lit.

* * *

Et voilà :) Et oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ^^ Oh et tant que j'y pense, si vous avez aimé, rien ne vous empêche de me le faire savoir. Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure car au moins, elle n'a pas l'impression que ça ne sert à rien de publier ;)


End file.
